finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Combine (Final Fantasy VIII)
Combine is Rinoa's primary Limit Break in Final Fantasy VIII, in which she teams up with her dog Angelo to perform a variety of abilities. To gain access to Combine moves the player has to read about them in the Pet Pals magazines, then pick the move to learn next in the status screen in the menu, and learn it by walking with Rinoa in the party; progress in each skill is marked in steps. Learning all of Angelo's Combine skills in the Steam version earns the player the achievement Dog Trainer. Several of Angelo's abilities are not triggered by the actual Limit Break command, and are, rather, triggered by events throughout the battle. Angelo will not appear during the battles against the Propagators on the Ragnarok. Although Rinoa is playable in the PlayStation ''Final Fantasy VIII'' demo Angelo never appears, and Rinoa doesn't have a Limit Break. Final Fantasy VIII Remastered adds new items to Angelo Search. Mechanics The first four skills in the list are used automatically even when Rinoa is not in HP Critical health. If Rinoa is hit by an enemy, there's a chance that Angelo Rush or Angelo Recover will activate. The game has an invisible "Dead Time" timer that starts from 200 and starts counting down. The timer only counts down when nothing is happening, decreasing when no one attacks (just like the ATB bar only fills when nothing else is happening). After the timer reaches 0 (after 13.3~ seconds), the following things will be checked in this order: * Is Gilgamesh summoned * Is Angelo Recover triggered * Is Angelo Reverse triggered * Is Angelo Search triggered If the player doesn't have the skill its check is skipped. Angelo Recover and Angelo Reverse only trigger if their conditions are met; Angelo Recover will only trigger if there's an ally with less than 25% of their Max HP, and Angelo Reverse will only trigger if there's a KO'd ally. The rest will only be used when Rinoa is in critical or Aura status by manually choosing the Combine command from the Limit Break menu. The player can't choose which attack Angelo uses, but the attacks Angelo uses depend on the Crisis Level. Angelo will use the highest level skill that she knows and that is valid to use. Angelo can't use a skill at a higher Crisis Level. * Crisis Level 1: Angelo Cannon * Crisis Level 2: Angelo Strike * Crisis Level 3: Invincible Moon * Crisis Level 4: Wishing Star After Angelo performs her trick, Rinoa reappears and rewards her pet with a dog biscuit. Rinoa can teach Angelo additional Combine commands by reading the Pet Pals magazines, then earning experience for them via walking anywhere in the field, or on the world map (a tone will sound once a skill is learned). The fastest way to gain steps is to ride a chocobo or drive a car, but using a train will not help. The skills that appear when executing the Combine command can be exploited to increase a particular skill's appearance simply by refusing to learn specific commands; for example, if Angelo doesn't know Wishing Star, she will use Invincible Moon at Crisis Level 4. Combine abilities Angelo Search item list The following items can be obtained through the use of Angelo Search in the original version: Even if the player has 100 of the item already in their inventory, Angelo will still dig for that item. In Final Fantasy VIII Remastered the Chocobo World mini-game has been removed, but its exclusive items (Ribbon, Friendship, and Mog's Amulet) can still be obtained via Angelo Search. Getting the Ribbons and Mog's Amulet is still rare and might take hours of non-stop searching (via below method). It appears that the Chocobo Tag item (used to rename the player's chicobo) is not available at all. The player does not need to visit a Chocobo Forest for the Chocobo World items to appear in Angelo Search. Item farming with Angelo Search Angelo will keep searching for items infinitely many times even in the same battle as long as the battle simply goes on forever. If the player finds an enemy that does not fight back, they can leave the game on, e.g. overnight, to accumulate various items. Enemies that can be used for this are the UFO? special battle above the Grandidi Forest, and LV30+ Turtapod in Esthar overworld; after the Turtapod takes a defensive stance, the player can confuse it, and it will never take on an attacking phase unless attacked first. This still works in the Remastered, where the player can also use the x3 speed boost. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT DFFNT Angelo Cannon.png|Angelo Cannon. DFFNT Angelo Recover.png|Angelo Recover. DFFNT Angelo Rush.png|Angelo Rush. DFFNT Angelo Strike.png|Angelo Strike. DFFNT Combine.png|Combine. DFFNT Wishing Star.png|Wishing Star. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Angelo Recover.png|Angelo Recover. PFF Angelo Tackle.png|Angelo Rush. PFF Angelo Search.png|Angelo Search. PFF Angelo Strike.png|Angelo Strike. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Ability Cards FFAB Angelo Rush R.png|Angelo Rush ®. FFAB Angelo Rush R+.png|Angelo Rush (R+). FFAB Angelo Cannon - Rinoa SR.png|Angelo Cannon (SR). FFAB Angelo Rush - Rinoa SR.png|Angelo Rush (SR). FFAB Angelo Cannon - Rinoa SR+.png|Angelo Cannon (SR+). FFAB Angelo Rush - Rinoa SR+.png|Angelo Rush (SR+). FFAB Angelo Rush - Rinoa SSR.png|Angelo Rush (SSR). FFAB Angelo Strike - Rinoa SSR.png|Angelo Strike (SSR). FFAB Invincible Moon - Rinoa SSR.png|Invincible Moon (SSR). FFAB Wishing Star - Rinoa SSR.png|Wishing Star (SSR). FFAB Angelo Rush - Rinoa SSR+.png|Angelo Rush (SSR+). FFAB Angelo Strike - Rinoa SSR+.png|Angelo Strike (SSR+). FFAB Invincible Moon - Rinoa SSR+.png|Invincible Moon (SSR+). FFAB Wishing Star - Rinoa SSR+.png|Wishing Star (SSR+). FFAB Angelo Cannon - Rinoa UR.png|Angelo Cannon (UR). FFAB Angelo Rush - Rinoa UR.png|Angelo Rush (UR). FFAB Angelo Strike - Rinoa UR.png|Angelo Strike (UR). FFAB Wishing Star - Rinoa UR+.png|Wishing Star (UR+). ;Legend Cards Rinoa I Brigade.png|Angelo Rush (Summon). FFAB Angelo Rush - Rinoa Legend SR.png|Angelo Rush (SR). FFAB Angelo Rush - Rinoa Legend SR+.png|Angelo Rush (SR+). FFAB Angelo Cannon - Rinoa Legend SSR.png|Angelo Cannon (SSR). FFAB Angelo Rush - Rinoa Legend SSR.png|Angelo Rush (SSR). FFAB Angelo Strike - Rinoa Legend SSR.png|Angelo Strike (SSR). FFAB Wishing Star - Rinoa Legend SSR.png|Wishing Star (SSR). FFAB Angelo Cannon - Rinoa Legend SSR+.png|Angelo Cannon (SSR+). FFAB Angelo Rush - Rinoa Legend SSR+.png|Angelo Rush (SSR+). FFAB Angelo Strike - Rinoa Legend SSR+.png|Angelo Strike (SSR+). FFAB Wishing Star - Rinoa Legend SSR+.png|Wishing Star (SSR+). FFAB Angelo Strike - Rinoa Legend UR+.png|Angelo Strike (UR+). FFAB Angelo Strike - Rinoa Legend UR+ 2.png|Angelo Strike (UR+). FFAB Wishing Star Legend UR+.png|Wishing Star (UR+). FFAB Wishing Star Legend UR+ 2.png|Wishing Star (UR+). FFAB Wishing Star - Rinoa Legend UR+.png|Wishing Star (UR+). FFAB Invincible Moon - Rinoa Legend UUR+.png|Invincible Moon (UUR+). FFAB Wishing Star - Rinoa Legend GR.png|Wishing Star (GR). FFAB Wishing Star - Rinoa Legend GR 2.png|Wishing Star (GR). Final Fantasy All the Bravest Angelo Cannon is the ability that is used by Rinoa during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Rinoa uses her Combine abilities with Angelo Cannon being her default Soul Break ability. FFRK Angelo Cannon.png|Angelo Cannon. FFRK Wishing Star.png|Wishing Star. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Angelo Cannon.png|Angelo Cannon. FFBE Angelo Rush.png|Angelo Rush. FFBE Angelo Strike.png|Angelo Strike. FFBE Wishing Star.png|Wishing Star. Mobius Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Rinoa's cards has Wishing Star as its ability. Wishing Star Breaks a Forward of the player's choice with a cost of 5 or more, for a cost of three Wind CP and discarding a Rinoa card. External links * Angelo Search Mechanics FAQ (original version) References Category:Combine abilities in Final Fantasy VIII Category:Limit Breaks in Final Fantasy VIII